1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery bow sight and more particularly to an archery bow torque sight that allows the archer to improve accuracy by overcoming or substantially reducing the twisting and/or turning motion of a bow about the hand grip when force is applied as the archer draws the bow to an anchor point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable sighting means that allows the archer to overcome the twisting of the bow when force is being applied by the archer storing and releasing the energy. To shoot an arrow each bow must be held at arm length with one hand while the other hand and arm pull the bowstring from its resting position to its full draw (or desired) position. The force exerted on the bowstring by the archer is commonly referred to as the draw weight. Once the bowstring is in the full draw position, the bow must be held in a steady position while the arrow is aimed at a desired target and then released. The limiting factor on draw weight is the strength of the archer's back muscles and particularly the strength of the back muscles associated with the pulling arm and wrist. The longer it takes to properly sight the target in the full draw position the harder it becomes to prevent a twisting movement of the wrist from one side to the other. The bow twists to one side at the handle grip area which makes it much harder to align typical known archery bow sights to a target.
A variety of different types of sight devices have been developed for use with archery bows, more particularly concerning those bows that are used for hunting. Even though many improvements have been made in sight devices of the prior art, the twisting of the archer's wrist has not been seriously considered. Compound hunting bows are commonly provided with sight holes or other attaching points on the bow.
However, the most accurate of such prior art sighting devices employ both front and rear sight members which generally include provisions to compensate for the varying amounts of vertical drop or differing trajectories which occur when the selected targets are at different distances from the archer. Still there is a need for a sight device that includes means to assist the archer in controlling the torque of the bow when positioned in the full draw position just before the release of the arrow.
Many of the known sighting devices are impractical for hunting where not only the target distance must be rapidly brought into focus in sufficient time to adjust the positioning of the sight but the archer must be able to immediately recognize that the vertical alignment of the bow has not twisted to one side or the other of the target.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,503 to Leo Land, there is disclosed an archery bow sight that attempts to reduce the cant in the use of a bow and which comprises front and rear horizontal and vertical cross-hair sets located within front and rear sights which are mounted on a support member attached to the bow.
There are several other patents that also disclose various types of front and rear sight elements for improved accuracy, which include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,579 to James; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,403; 4,494,313 to Scot; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,478 to B. G. Sherman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,591 to Montgomery.